Double the pleasure
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Threesome with Jeremy and Tom


DOUBLE THE PLEASURE

"Hello, love."

You jump, startled. You hadn't expected anyone to be here; you should have known better, though. Tom tends to do what he wants when he wants.

"Hi, sweetie, you scared me."

"Did I?" Tom asks. "Oh, well, I've been waiting for you. I have a surprise for you."

Your eyes light up. "Really? I do love surprises."

Tom smirks, watching as you remove your jacket and slide your high heels off, tossing them into a corner.

"Do I have time to take a shower?"

He shakes his head. "No, you can do that later. Come on, I want to show you what I have waiting for you."

"Okay," you say, taking his head, feeling curiously apprehensive.

You follow Tom into your bedroom and let out a gasp. Turning to Tom, you open your mouth, but he brings a hand up and covers your lips.

"Don't speak. Don't ask questions. Just take off your clothes and get on the bed. Now."

You try to mumble around his hand, but his grip tightens and his eyes narrow. "I said don't speak. I want these clothes off and I want you on the bed."

He tugs at your shirt with his free hand, tearing it, the buttons pattering to the floor.

You inhale sharply, staring at the man who stands in front of you. He licks his lips, his eyes focused on Tom, who is now behind you, unzipping your skirt and pushing it down.

"Can I touch her?" Jeremy asks.

Tom nods. "You may. She loves it when you squeeze her breasts hard, and when you pinch her nipples. Go ahead. Make her squeal."

He unclasps your bra and slides it from your shoulders, the garment falling to the floor with a soft thud. Jeremy steps closer and reaches out while Tom's free hand ensnares your waist, holding you tightly against him. His other hand is still covering your mouth, giving you no chance to protest. Although you're not entirely sure you want to now. This has been a fantasy of yours, albeit a secret one, for quite some time now.

When Jeremy's hand meets your breast, he caresses it at first, making you moan. Your eyes flutter closed and you squirm against Tom's firm grip. As Jeremy starts to squeeze, Tom's hand snakes down from your waist, pushing into your panties. You buck against him as he grazes your clit with the tip of a finger.

"So eager, darling," he breathes in your ear. "Don't worry. Jeremy and I will give you everything you desire and more. But not until you beg for it."

Your eyes widen at these words. Beg? You don't want to have to do that. But just thinking about what these two men have in store for your body is making you oh, so wet.

"I know all about your fantasies, love," Tom continues to whisper as Jeremy ravages your breasts. His hands are rough, unrelenting; your nipples are becoming hard, begging for him to show them some attention, too. "I've seen the things you write about in your journal. I know you watch erotic films and think about both of us doing those things to you. I've heard you murmur Jeremy's name while you pleasure yourself with those toys in your drawer. So this is my gift to you."

All you can do is whimper as Tom slips a finger into you and begins to lazily pump it in and out. Jeremy's mouth is now bestowing kisses upon your chest, his lips wrapping around one nipple and sucking gently as he pinches the other between his fingers, tugging on it gently.

Your body cannot seem to handle all of the sensations that you are feeling right now. The pleasure seems overwhelming, and they've barely begun. You may just come on Tom's finger if they keep this up.

As if reading your thoughts, Tom stops what he is doing and tells Jeremy to do the same. You whine, missing the contact already. You want them to touch you, make you feel good, but Tom seems to have other ideas in mind.

He nods to Jeremy; you watch as the other man turns away from you and roots around in a bag on the floor. When he faces you again, he's holding a roll of duct tape and a pair of handcuffs.

Your breathing picks up, your heart racing, as Tom guides you over to the bed and pushes you down. You stare up at him as he crawls on top of you, pinning your body with his own. "Jeremy, take her wrists and cuff them to the headboard. Then put a piece of tape over her mouth. I want her to be helpless against us. I want to make her most carnal desires a reality."

Jeremy does as he's told, pulling your arms back and wrapping the metal cuffs around your wrists and the headboard before snapping them shut, locking you in place. He peels some tape from the roll and slaps it down over your mouth, effectively silencing any words that may have tried to escape from your lips.

"Perfect," Tom says with relish, moving off of you. Both men stand at the side of the bed, gazing down upon you with lust filled eyes. "I think I'll let Jeremy have the first go. Get between her legs and lick her. Taste her for me. But do not let her come. Make sure you hold her hips down. I do not want her to move."

You groan, the noise slightly muffled. Your chest is heaving as you pant, taking in as much air as you can through your nose. You feel Jeremy's hands on your legs, pushing them apart, opening you up to him. He breathes deep, inhaling your scent. His head moves between your legs, his warm breath washing over you. His arms move under your legs and his hands come to rest on your hips.

His tongue darts out, giving your clit a quick lick. You try to buck your hips, wanting more, but he holds you tight, incapacitating you. Jeremy sets a lazy rhythm with his tongue, lapping at you with nary a care in the world. You squeeze your eyes shut, soft muffled pleas coming from behind the gag.

You yelp when you feel Tom's hand slap your breast. Your eyes fly open and you peer at him; he smirks and slaps you again, the sting making you even more aroused. He leans in and takes a nipple between his teeth, biting down and tugging on it before releasing it and smacking you once more.

"You like it when I abuse your tits, don't you, love?" he asks, bringing a hand down on your other breast. Your skin is slowly turning pink now. "You want me to be rough with you. And I know how much you want me to stuff my cock between those luscious tits and fuck you like that. You're a dirty girl and I love that about you."

Your mind has completely shut down. Hearing Tom speak to you like that is just too much. Add to it the amazing pleasure Jeremy is bringing you while his tongue swirls around your entrance and the pleasant pain Tom's hands are rewarding you with, and you feel as though you may just tip over the edge right here, right now.

"I think she's had enough of your tongue," you hear him tell Jeremy after another moment or so. You've completely lost track of time, which doesn't seem to matter to you one bit. "You can let her go now. But don't go anywhere. I have something else for you to do. Just give me one minute to…adjust myself here."

Tom clambers onto the bed, moving behind you. He grins at Jeremy and says, "All right. I want you to take your pants off. We're going to have a lot more fun with my darling girl now."

Jeremy raises a brow and quickly rids himself of his jeans. His cock stands tall and proud, dripping precum. Tom motions for him to kneel between your legs, telling him to wait just a second. "You can give her just a taste. She's allowed to have your cock, but only the head. Do not fuck her. I want her begging for it."

Tom grips you behind the knees, raising your legs, forcing them as wide as they will go. "All right. You may begin."

He watches in fascination as his friend dips the tip of his cock into your dripping pussy again and again, teasing you relentlessly. You're crying now; the ache between your legs has increased exponentially and all you want is to be fucked until your mind cracks.

"Do you think she's had enough?" Jeremy asks after what seems like forever.

"No," Tom replies, shaking his head. "Keep teasing her. She loves it when you do that. She cannot have what she wants until I say so. Why don't you use the head of your penis to rub her clit? That will drive her mad. Do it."

"Whatever you say."

You whimper against your gag, tears leaking from the corners of your eyes. Tom licks his lips, his eyes dancing with a fiery passion as the man between your legs begins a new form of torture.

Jeremy grazes your clit lightly with his tip, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure straight to your core. You don't think you can take much more of this. You need them both to fill you in every way.

Soon, Jeremy stops, stepping away from you. Tom releases your legs, which are shaking and numb. He carefully tears the tape from your mouth, crumpling it and tossing it aside. "Now, my dear, you're going to stay quiet while we switch places. Jeremy's going to fuck your mouth and I'm going to fuck you between the tits. Don't fret, though. Soon, you will have what I know you're dying for. I promise."

You let out a cry of despair as the men maneuver into their new positions. Jeremy asks you to open wide, which you do; he slides is cock in and you wrap your lips around him, tasting yourself on his skin. You start to suck, letting him set the pace. Tom straddles your stomach, his huge cock now free from its restraints. He settles himself between your breasts, squeezing them together as he starts thrusting, his tip hitting your chin with each movement.

You want to touch them more than anything, but your hands are still bound. It's frustrating, but at the same time, it's also insanely exciting. This is exactly what you've been dreaming about.

Jeremy starts to move faster, signaling his approaching orgasm. Tom notices this and tells him to pull out. You release him with a noisy pop, his cock glistening wet. Tom lets go of your breasts and shifts off of you, placing his feet on the floor. He's got a mischievous smirk on his face as he turns to Jeremy and says, "I think it's time we finally give in to her. What do you say, friend?"

"I say fuck yes," Jeremy answers, stroking himself. "I can't hold out much longer."

Tom laughs. "Your stamina is quite impressive. As is hers. She must be aching so badly for our touch right now, don't you agree?"

Jeremy doesn't answer. Instead, he finds the key to your cuffs and releases your bound wrists. You sigh with pleasure, happy to be free again. But it doesn't last long. Tom grabs you and pulls you up off the bed, carrying you out into the living room before setting you down again.

He sits down on the couch, still smirking. "I know you've been wanting to try this, so here's what we're going to do. You're going to sit on my lap and ride my cock while I spread your ass cheeks and let Jeremy take you from behind; we're going to double penetrate you. How does that sound, love?"

You bite your lip as you suck in a deep breath. You can picture it in your head, and you know you need this to happen right now.

Quickly, you crawl onto the couch and straddle Tom, reaching down to grasp his cock. You position him at your dripping center and slide down onto his length, throwing your head back as a loud moan escapes your lips. Once you're fully seated on him, he grips your hips and holds you still, telling you not to move.

His hands find their way to your ass; he smacks you a couple of times, eliciting a shrill gasp from you. Then he moves his fingers between your cheeks, spreading them and exposing that tight little hole to Jeremy.

You hear the other man spit on his fingers before he pushes one slowly into you, stretching you out a little. He carefully guides another one in, pumping them gently as he readies you for his cock. Once he's satisfied that you can handle him, he removes his fingers and spits into his hand, rubbing his erection with fervor.

Jeremy bends a little and places his tip at your other entrance. He pushes inside painstakingly slow, letting you get used to having him fill you from behind. Your head falls forward against Tom's shoulder, your nose scrunched up and your eyes squeezed shut.

Finally, both men are inside of you, their cocks throbbing. Tom runs a hand through your hair and murmurs that they're going to start moving. You mumble something against his neck, giving your consent.

Tom thrusts up into you, his feet braced on the floor as he moves. Jeremy pulls back and pushes into you again, taking his time. The sensation of having both holes stuffed with hard cocks is intense, overwhelming, and absolutely fantastic.

You nip at Tom's neck as Jeremy slaps your ass, his pace quickening just a little. Tom groans and thrusts into you harder. Your body is on sensory overload, but you don't want it to end.

When both men begin pounding into you hard and fast, it sends you flying off the handle. You scream, your body clenching around the pair as you orgasm violently.

Jeremy comes next, his hand tangling in your hair and pulling your head back so he can kiss you. His release drips down the back of your thighs as he pulls out of your ass. He lets go of your hair and moves away to sit down on the couch, eyes closed as he recovers.

Tom continues to thrust a few more times, hitting your g-spot and making you come again just as he finds his own climax. He spills into you, moaning your name. When he's finished, he lifts you off of him and you slump to the floor, exhausted and too weak to move.

You lie there, panting, unable to wrap your mind around what just happened. It was exquisite and magical and surreal. Did you really just have a sexy threesome with Tom Hiddleston and Jeremy Renner? Yes, yes you grin, knowing you need to clean yourself up, but not caring at the moment. Turning your head, you stare at both men and laugh. "Holy shit, I think I can die happy now."Jeremy just smiles Tom giggles and says, "I take it you enjoyed yourself, love?" "Oh, yes," you reply. "I definitely did." Suddenly, Jeremy pipes up. "Next time, and I know there will be, I think Tom and I should fuck you in costume. Would you like that, you dirty, dirty girl?"You manage a small nod. "I would love that."


End file.
